Recently, due to the impact of global warming, the price rise of raw material and the issue of energy shortage, lots of environmental policies are implemented by many governments around the world, and the related manufacturers also invest on the development and manufacturing of power saving device.
For example, power saving lamp is one of the most popular power saving apparatus under development. In addition to the invention of power saving devices such as T5 fluorescent lamp and light emitting diode, there are also light emitting adjustment systems that achieve the power saving objective through the use of the changes of many kinds of adjustment ways. For example, the lighting number of lamp is controlled in section way through manual switch. However, it is very power-consuming during the point of lamp lighting, in the mean time, too frequent on and off of the lamp might lead to the damage of the bulb or the lamp tube, the switch button and the power circuit, etc.
Furthermore, the lighting equipment can be installed with infrared sensor for human body, then through the sensing of the existence of human activity in the neighborhood, the ON or OFF of the light lamp is then decided. Although such design has the advantage of high automation, yet when the human entrance and exit is frequent, there is still the issue of easy damage of bulb or lamp tube.
Furthermore, the lighting equipment can be installed with environment brightness sensor, then through the sensing of the level of environment brightness, the ON or OFF of the lighting lamp is decided. Although such design has the advantage of high automation, yet the lamp of such design is more suitable for general road or public site, for some internal sites that do not need high illumination of long time, for example, indoor parking lot or underground parking lot, it will consume lots of electricity and energy in the regular time if high illumination is given; however, if the brightness is too low when people is there, people might not be able to work due to low environmental brightness.